Treasure
by Frozen-Fortune
Summary: Jin finds a treasure and wants to show Touya.   Oneshot.


It was a treasure! A glorious treasure indeed!

How was he so lucky as to come across such a thing? It was just laying on the ground as if no one even cared about it. He was lucky he had found it first. He switched it between his hands, marveling at the sight of it.

Jin giggled in child-like glee. He had to show his new treasure to someone. But he had to be careful that no one would try to steal it from him. Risho would take it and throw it out. 'It's junk and you don't need it!' he would most likely yell or some other excuse to make Jin sad.

Jin rushed back to their hideout. Hopefully Touya would be done training and he could show him the treasure. Maybe he could even talk him into playing with him.

Touya and Gama were the only ones there at the moment. They were done with training and Touya had curled up into a seat with a book when Jin burst into the room. Good, Risho and his shadow Bakken were off doing something of terrorizing someone.

Gama looked up from his paint mixing for a moment but the taller demon soon lost interest in the wind demon. Jin was always excited about something or another. Even if it was raining, Jin was excited.

"Toy, lookit wha ah foun'." Jin smiled as he held out his new possession to the small ice demon. Surely Touya would amazed at what he had discovered.

"What is it?" Touya peeked over the top of his book.

"It's ah treasure!" Jin exclaimed as Touya took a hold of it to examine the thing. It was a velveteen bag pulled tight with a string, which made small chinking noises at it moved.

Touya raised a delicate brow. "Jin. This is just a bag of marbles." Jin clapped his hands together. "Like ah said, treasure."

"He's lost his marbles if you ask me." Gama said from across the room, fiddling with his brushes.

"Nuh-uh!" Jin protested. "They're all in th' bag!" Why did Gama always have to say he was loosing things?

"My point." Gama grinned slightly.

Trying to avoid the 'pissing' match that usually followed, Touya handed the bag back to Jin. "Do you know how to play marbles?" He had a bad feeling about giving them back to the hyper demon.

Jin folded his arms over his chest and puffed. "A'course ah do. Ya just chuck 'em at Gama's head!"

"You want to be wearing my shackle paint for a few hours?" Gama twirled a brush in his hand to make his point. Their little arguments sometimes ended in bloodshed, even if it was how they showed 'friendship' towards another.

"Feelin' kinky, huh?" Jin sneered at his fellow shinobi. "Ah ain't inta that kinda stuff."

Gama gave him a playful glare, or as playful as Gama can give. Which really didn't look all that playful, but they knew it was. "Keep talking Jin. I'll make you eat those marbles of yours." Just as Gama had finished his statement, he was hit square in the forehead with a small blue sphere.

"Mah point." Jin mocked. Gama lept to his feet and darted at Jin, who had taken to a defensive stance, grinning from ear to ear.

Touya just sighed to himself as he watched his teammates exchange punches and try to gain possession of the marbles. It was about time for him to intervene before things got bloody or destroyed. Demons could be so rough sometimes. He sat his book down on the chair before walking over to the two brawling ninja.

The ice master tried to tear the two shinobi apart and was almost caught by a random fist. He should confiscate the darn things to keep the peace.

A stray punch landed right into Touya's shoulder. Now Touya was pulled into the chaos. After being elbowed in the face a few times, he too was throwing punches and trying to grasp the small bag.

Jin summoned up a powerful gust of air, knocking the other two demons back, when Gama grabbed hold of the soft pouch causing it to rip. Small multicolored spheres scattered across the floor as Touya and Gama tried to regain their balance after the blast of air.

Gama lunged at Jin again but slipped on one of the accursed marbles, bumping into Touya, then falling face first on the floor. Touya, who had been sliding around for a moment before Gama bumped him, slib into a small side table knocking it over and almost falling on it. He over corrected himself, tripped over Gama, and fell right on top of him.

Jin laughed from the air as Gama and Touya groaned and cursed from the floor.

"Ninja pile!" Jin suddenly screamed as he descended upon them.

"NOOOOOO!" was the only thing heard from the other two shinobi before a loud thump.

**END**

**Authors note:**

**I'm on a roll. Four updates in a month! Whoo!  
**

**This all actually came from a picture I once did about Jin having marbles scattered on the floor playing with them.**

**Touya and Gama of course slidding around on them while Jin yelled 'No my marbles!'**


End file.
